Never to Old to Learn New Things
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Being a vampire made me believe I knew everything, but that all changed the day I met here. I suppose the old adage is true, you are never to old to learn something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never to Old to Learn New Things  
Pairing: Edward Cullen/Leah Clearwater  
Rating: M  
Summary: Being a vampire made me believe I knew everything, but that all changed the day I met here. I suppose the old adage is true, you are never to old to learn something new.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!  
AN: This is the last of my Christmas gift one-shots unless I get some last minute requests of course. This was requested by Parrisblues24 who wanted a Leah and Edward story with Edward a vampire and Leah a human, who meet during college, and well, I don't want to spoil the story for the rest of you guys so I will just say some interesting things happen.**

**AN2: So this is basically the introduction because there will be two parts after this, but this one kind of sets everything up. Please R&R like always!**

Edwards POV-

_'It isn't healthy for you to stay in all the time Edward. Everyone is worried about you. It's almost as if with each decade that passes, you pull away from the outside world even more. You cannot disconnect from everyone and everything. I didn't want it to come to this, but I see no other option. As long as you live under my roof, I expect you to either find a job or further your education. I will not allow my son to turn his back on the world and if this is the only way to ensure that then I feel I have no other choice.'_

_'Carlisle, I have more degrees than anyone else in this house and if I want to take a break then I should be allowed to do so. Just because I am not going out every single night like a human teenager, that does not mean I am closing myself off. I enjoy having time to myself.'_

_'There is a difference between enjoying some time to yourself and becoming a hermit. I am sorry if you don't agree with me on this matter, but my mind is made up. Either you get or job or enroll in college because if you do not I am afraid you will need to make different living arrangements. The last thing we want is for you to leave and yet everyone agrees this is what needs to be done.'_

The memory of why I was standing in front of a community college in Seattle in the first place, passed through my mind as I frowned. This was the last place I wanted to be and yet there really was no other choice; not if I wanted to stay in the same house as the rest of my family. Besides, Carlisle had never said I needed to choose a major so that meant I could get my liberal arts degree in two years and be done with it. At least then my family would be happy, well for a little while anyways. I know they were always hoping I would find my mate and that's why they insisted on me getting involved in something where other people would be, but they had to know that if I was interested on trying to find a mate then I could do it own my own without their help.

As I made my way towards my first class, I was nearly toppled over by a crazy woman whose arms were loaded with books. Her dark hair was flying wildly around her face as she hurried to pick up all the things she had dropped. Being raised in the time I was, I figured I should probably help her considering it was partly my fault as well. Just because I was angry and frustrated with my vampire family, it did not give me the right to take said frustration out on an innocent human. I was going to be here for a while and I really did not want any problems and gaining an enemy my first day would probably count as a pretty big problem.

"Sorry for almost killing with my books." The nameless girl stated as she collected her things. "Well, there are a few people I wouldn't mind killing with these books, but since I don't even know you there is no reason for you to worry. Great, now you probably think I am some sort of serial killer, not that I would tell you if I was because there is no way I'd ever risk exposing myself like that and, oh, I think I'll just shut up now and start over. Hi, I am Leah Clearwater and I apologize for almost giving you a concussion."

Wow, this Leah really could ramble, but she was pretty cute when she did. She also gave of the tough chick vibe and so I would have to do my best to remember to stay on her good side. "Edward Cullen and it really is not a problem and it was as much my fault as it was yours. I wasn't looking where I was going and I should have been."

"It's cool, we are both idiots." Her smile was contagious and I had to smile back. What was wrong with me? I had just met this girl and already I was socializing with her more than I had with any human or vampire in a very long time. "You must be new around here. I would offer to give you a tour, but it's a small campus so I will let you fend for yourself; I hear it builds character. Who knows? We will probably run in to each other again sooner or later, though hopefully not in a physical kind of way. Not to be rude or anything, but running in to you was similar to running in to a brick wall. I think I may actually have bruises in the morning. I hate to run in the middle of a conversation, but I have to get to class. Have a nice day and I promise not to kill anyone by running in to them. Thanks for helping me pick up all my stuff; not many guys would. You're a rare breed edward cullen and I mean that in the best way possible."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Edward Pov-

I had been in college now for three months and I was willing to admit I had been wrong. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I suppose the reasoning behind that could be linked with a name, Leah Clearwater. The Native American female with raven locks, brown eyes the color of chocolate, and skin like caramel, made going to classes each day was not that much of a chore. If I was going to be truthful, I actually looked forward to seeing her every day and I knew I probably shouldn't feel that was considering she was human and I was as far from human as possible. The best thing for the both of us would be if I transferred to a different school or started avoiding her. I mean sure it would hurt and no doubt be hard, but in the long run it would best for both of us; at least that is what I kept telling myself.

As it turns out, it was a lot harder to go through with my plan. Every time I even thought about avoiding her or transferring to a different college, my heart, something I thought to be long since dead, cracked a bit. I really couldn't understand why this was so hard. I mean I hadn't known the girl for very long so should be easy right? While I knew logically it should be easy, the truth was it wasn't and my family did not help matters. Alice was always talking about Leah ever since she saw her in a vision and of course everyone else hopped on the same crazy train as Alice and started pushing me to get even closer to the human woman. All they wanted was for me to be happy and they were so focused on that fact they tended to push my worries and fears to the side.

To make matters even worse, Leah and I had a date tonight. I know right? I'm not even sure how it happened exactly. One day last week we were chatting as we headed to modern art and for some reason she brought up the dance that would be taking place this friday night. It was some Valentines day thing and from what I'd heard, everyone was going to be there. Anyways, we had been talking about the dance and how commercial the holiday had become and the next thing I knew I had asked her to go with me. No matter how many times I went over it in my head I still was unable to pinpoint the exact moment I had decided to ask Leah out on a date, but no matter, I had made a commitment and I was going to stand by it. Plus I enjoyed spending time with her so I doubted the entire night would be miserable. All I had to do was ignore the lovestruck couples and silly cupid decorations and everything should be fine. I would simply be spending an evening with my human friend plain and simple. Right?

"Leah, you look, I mean, your dress is, wow." When I arrived at Leah's dorm room to pick her up I was at a loss for words the second I saw her. She was wearing a dark red dress which fell about mid thigh and in the center of a dress there was a small hole in the shape of a heart covered in a beautiful black lace. The dress suited her well, especially with the way she had styled her short hair to curl around her face framing it perfectly. The seven inch red heels weren't a bad touch either and brought attention to her slender legs. She wore no jewelry except for a small red heart tongue ring that glinted whenever she spoke in the right light. "Let me try this again without stumbling over my words like a fool. Leah, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile while at the same time looking me up and down. "You clean up pretty well yourself, though it wouldn't kill you to smile. Can you even smile? I don't mean that as an insult, but you rarely ever do it. I mean you smirk in an arrogant kind of way when you're right about something, but that is not an actual smile."

For a second i wasn't sure what to say in response to her statement. "I suppose I haven't had much to smile about, but now that we are friends I guess I'll be smiling more often."

"You are such a flirt Cullen, but don't worry, I think it's cute." Leah winked at me playfully and I did the same in response. "So are you ready to go? I went by the gym earlier and while it made me want to gag with all the lovey dove decorations, I know the music is going to be kick ass since my cousin Jake and younger brother Seth are the DJ team. They have relatively good taste thanks to me pointing them in the right direction when we were kids."

I laughed lightly at hearing this. It would be interesting to see the kind of music Leah enjoyed. "Sounds interesting and I can't wait to see what this evening brings. Shall we my lady?"

Her smile widened. "We shall good sir."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000

The dance itself was fun and everything, but it was the events after which changed the course of my immortal life forever. I had just walked Leah to her door when out of the blue she kissed me. I had never kissed anyone before and so it obviously caught me off guard though it only took me half a second to get in to it and kiss her back. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, well at least not until I told the truth of what I was. She needed to know I was vampire because if we did this I did not want it to be a simple one night stand. I wasn't that kind of guy and in order to have a relationship, to have a real commitment, Leah needed to know what I was. While I knew all of this I just couldn't seem to get the words out. All I could focus on was the beautiful woman in front of me who had pulled me in to her dorm room and was now pushing me towards her bed. Thankfully she did not have a roommate since her old one had dropped out because otherwise it could have ended up very akward.

"Usually I'm not like this with guys, but you are different." She pushed me down on the bed and straddled my waist. The only reason I hadn't done anything to stop her was due to the fact my mind had stopped working for a few seconds. "The way you treated me today at the dance, I mean you were a complete gentleman. You held doors open for me, got me punch, danced with me and didn't try to feel me up, you acted the exact opposite of any guy I know. I like you Edward and I've never met anyone like you before. To be honest, I didn't think guys like you even existed anymore and to find you, the kind of guy I could only dream about, it's like some sort of miracle or something."

Anything I had been prepared to say flew out the window once I heard her words. I raised my left hand to touch her cheek softly. Perhaps I was thinking to much and should just go with the moment. That is what my family wanted right? "You're the dream come true Leah. I never thought I would meet someone like you, let alone have you care for me in the same way I care about you. or a very long time I did not believe I deserved happiness, but upon having met you my opinion has changed."

The smile that formed on her pouty lips made my heart skip a beat, metaphorically speaking that is. "I'm glad you feel the same. I'll tell you know that I am not a virgin. I'm no sex expert since I've only had sex once, but I thought you should know. Oh, I've been tested to make sure I am clean so that's another thing you don't need to worry about and I'm on the pill. I like to take precautions so I do not end up like my mother."

I didn't bother telling her pregnancy wasn't a concern because then I would have to explain everything else and in order to that I would have to think rationally and that was not something I could right now even if I wanted to. I would, however, tell her the truth of my sexual history since she had told me hers. "I've never had sex before. I know it's not a modern tradition, but I simply never found the right woman, until I met you that is."

Leah did not reply with words after that. We did speak, but not with our mouths; we spoke with our bodies and our touches. I will admit I had never felt anything like it and while I knew it was wrong, I just could not stop and I didn't want to. For a while all we did was kiss with a little friendly touching, but after a while I grew bolder. My hands, without permission from my brain, slid up the back of her shirt as my fingers trailed up and down along her spine. I had not even realized she removed both my shirt and my belt, not that I minded in the least.

Things moved pretty quickly after that. A million different emotions whirled through my body and I had a hard time focusing. What I do remember is Leah's face above me locked in a look of pure bliss as we moved together. Sweat fell from her skin and gingerly I would flick out my tongue to taste the salty liquid and I was surprised it was as disgusting as I had thought it would be. I remember when I entered her and the exact moment we both came. I remember the feeling of her skin rubbing against mine and the feel o her breasts in the palms of my hands hs they bounced up and down softly with our joined movements. I remember all of it and I doubt that even if I live for a million years I would ever forget it.

She left sometime in the middle of the night when she thought I was sleeping. I wanted to get up and stop her, but I didn't. She had a right to leave if she wanted to leave and besides that, she left a note saying she would contact me in a few days and I would respect her wishes. Perhaps she needed time time to adjust to what had happened tonight? Maybe it would be good to be separate for a few days so we could figure everything out. Yes, a couple of days would be good for us.

It wasn't until a week later that I actually heard from Leah. She showed up at my family home and as soon as I answered the door, she slammed her fist in to my face which did more damage to her than it did to me. I watched as she shook her hand and set the other on her stomach which had a very prominent baby bump that had not been there a week before. "First of all, ow, and second of all, what the fuck are you and what did you do to me?"

TBC...

**AN: Here is the second part and the last part will be up in a few days when I feel a tad better. Someone asked if this was a one-shot because it has more than one part. Like the other girls this was supposed to be a one-shot, but with all my health problems I had to break it up in to a few chapters. Anyways, I dope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Edward POV-

"So basically you're telling me that you are a vampire who doesn't eat people, reads minds, and apparently has super sperm which is the reason I basically became pregnant overnight and to top it all off, you have no idea what exactly is growing inside of me or if there is chance I can survive this pregnancy." Leah let her head fall in her hands as I watched from the recliner I was sitting in. Carlisle had examined her while we told her the truth about us and she was taking it pretty well in my opinion since she hadn't tried to hit me again since her arrival. "This is what I get for thinking I had met a good decent guy. I'm going to give birth to a demon or something. Well my mom would think it's hilarious since she always called me a demon spawn. The good news is at least I won't have to deal with this for nine months since I will probably die either before or during the birth."

My head snapped up at her words as my hands clenched in to fists digging in to my thigh. "You are not going to die Leah. I realize Carlisle says he cannot penetrate the sac the thing is in, but there has to be another way and I swear I will do whatever it takes to find it. I never wanted this to happen, I hope you know that. I had every intention of telling you what I was that night, but things just happened differently. I had no idea something like this could happen. I have never heard of it happening before. Tell me what I can do to make this better. I'll do anything Leah, I swear it. Whatever you want is yours if you just ask."

Her answer was not what I had been expecting at all. "I want to keep it."

"What?" I asked as my jaw dropped in shock. "I must have heard you wrong because it just sounded like you said you wanted to keep it."

"It sounded like it because that is what I said." She replied lifting her head from her hands in order to meet my confused gaze with her own determined look in her eyes. "I'm not going to pretend I have any idea what is going to happen or act as if I'm not terrified because I am, but I won't get rid of this child or whatever it is growing inside of me. I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and this is no different. I have no idea why this happened, but it happened for a reason I doubt that reason was just so I could get rid of the thi-baby growing inside of me. I'm not saying things will be easy, but I've always been a fighter and I am not going to stop now."

"No, no, I won't let you do this." I told her standing up and shaking my head in denial. "I am not going to let you die because of something I did. We have no idea what is going to happen to you and while you may not feel the same, I am in love with you and I cannot stand by and do nothing."

"It's not your choice." She countered with a raised eyebrow. "I know you should have a say since you are the father, but in the end the choice alone belongs to me and you know it. I may care deeply for you as well, I mean I actually love you, but that will not make me change my mind about this."

"I am willing to compromise with you." I stated before going to sit down next to her on the couch. "I never thought it would be possible to have a family beore. If we are going to have a child then I want to be married. I realize we haven't known each other all that long, but I have never cared about someone in the same way I care for you and since neither of us know what is going to happen, I would rather be married to you for a little while if it ends up that way, though I would rather be married forever, but I will take what I can get. Leah Clearwater, I understand all of this is happening so fast and we sort of did things backwards, but will you marry me?"

For a tense minute or so she did not reply and I feared she would say no, but just as I was about ready to give up hope she answered my question. "I hadn't planned on getting married for a long time if ever, then again I thought the same thing about having kids and look at where I'm at now. I guess what I am trying to say is yes, I will marry you Edward Cullen. I don't want our child to be born a bastard. Plus, if it doesn't work out I may die anyways. Sorry, that was my try and humor, but I guess it wasn't that funny."  
000000000000000000000000000

My wedding to Leah was a relatively quiet affair with only my family attending. We had figured it would be best to keep it low key with her pregnancy and everything. We were married in less than a week, but we did not have a honeymoon due to Leah's condition. Her pregnancy was progressing quickly and Carlisle figured she had maybe a month if we were lucky until the birth. The pregnancy was hard on my new wife and it took quite the toll on her body. No matter how much she ate it was like she had not eaten at all. The only thing growing at all was her stomach; the rest of her body was literally just skin and bones. I hated seeing her in this condition, but she'd made it clear I wasn't allowed to put a damper on her positive outlook so I did my best to hide any concerns I may have from her.

"Edward?" When I heard Leah call my name from upstairs where she was resting, I was beside her in an instant. "We need to talk and I've been putting it off hoping for the best, but I can't put it off any longer. I know we talked about turning me right after the birth, but we need to be realistic. We both know there is a high probability that I won't make it to that point and if that happens our son is going to need his father to look out for him. I want you to promise me that if something happens to me, you won't resent our child because of it. It's not the babies fault what is happening to me. Please promise me Edward, I need to know you won't hate our baby if I don't make it."

Looking at my wife, I wished I had the ability to cry. Her skin was yellow and sunken in causing her joints to stick out even more. My heart was breaking, but I would do anything for Leah. "I don't hate our baby Leah. I love our child and I realize it is not the babies fault I could lose you, I know that, and while it will be hard if something happens to you, I will do whatever I must in order to be the best father I can be because our baby is a part of you and for that reason I love he or she more than I thought possible."

"I love you Edward, I love you so much." Lifting her head she pressed her lips against mine softly. "You have given me the greatest gift of all I hope you know that."

Leah gave birth to our son exactly three weeks later and it was not all cakes and candy. For a few days we weren't sure Leah was going to make it. During the birth her spine had been torn in two and even with my venom in her system we couldn't be sure her spine would repair, but luckily it had. Three days after the birth of Harry Edward Cullen, Leah awoke to her life as a vampire and while it was the end of her human life, it was only the start to her immortal life. Now that she was one of us, we could start our happily ever after with our son.

The End!

**AN: this is the end of this story and I know it was kind of rushed, but I wanted you readers to be able and decide what happened you know? Anyways, I do hope that you all liked the chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
